


The Lady and Her Knights

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Neck Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oneshot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance Novel, Safer Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: You are seriously the luckiest girl in the world: Daniel Wagner is your boyfriend! And, yet, you can't push away the fantasy of having more. Specifically, Sam - you want his best friend, too. (THREESOME SMUT WITH HEAVY SAM/DANNY)
Relationships: Danny Wagner/Reader, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner/Reader, Sam Kiszka/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	The Lady and Her Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Author (As known on Various sites): Lady Lover- Rockfic, Luluthechoosingcrow - AO3, theladylovingcrow - Deviantart and Wattpad, @sammy_bluebells - Instagram, @imacrowcawcaw - main Tumblr, @theladylovingcrow - writing/art Tumblr, @insannywestan - Sanny shipping Tumblr
> 
> My first reader insert story, ever! It came out pretty okay, I think. Also this won't be posted on Rockfic cause reader against the rules 
> 
> Also, @theLazarus I hope this makes you feel a better for a bit, thank you as always for encouragement 
> 
> **From a wonderful anon request on my Tumblr, with a little tweaking because I don't do porn (of the industry variety)**

~ I gasped, darting my eyes from one handsome face to another. 

The king was in my bedchambers, asking if I would like to spend the evening with him -- and, better yet, the Lieutenant Moren was with him. 

A thoughtless, jerking nod was paused at the last second as I considered the situation for what it appeared to be. "Do you mean to say, Your Highness - pardon my boldness, but do you mean to say you wish to join me in my bed? You, and the Lieutenant Moren?" 

King Erik nodded, flashing a smile so gentle yet so carnal my knees trembled. I fell back onto the chair that I had been resting upon before these two beautiful, powerful men came wanting after me. I could not believe it! The king himself, and his gorgeous lieutenant, they wished to share me as one does a sweet summer day. My loins quaked at the thought of what was to come. ~ 

You quickly turned the page, holding the book up with one hand as your other traveled up your thigh to the edge of your pajama pants, thumb dipping into the waistband and resting there, waiting for your brain's signal to go ahead. 

Though the house was empty, your boyfriend having gone out for the night with his best friend, nervousness still coiled in your gut even as arousal thrummed through your blood. It was not the act of masturbation that made you feel this mixture of anxiety and pleasure; there was nothing wrong with a little self love very now and then, even when you were shacked up, you and Danny had both agreed. Sometimes, needs needed to be taken care of. 

No, it was the need that was being dealt with - the fantasy of having two gorgeous men upon you at once. It had always been something you wanted to try, the desire increasing tenfold when you met your boyfriend, and again when you met his band. 

All of them were absolutely gorgeous in their own way - all of the brothers so alike in their appearances, and yet so different. Attractiveness ran in the family, it was clear. Though, the one you liked most of all - besides your boyfriend, of course - was his best friend, Sam. 

Sam was nearly as tall as Danny, but much leaner, perhaps lending to why he appeared even more androgynous than Danny, usually. And not only was he hot, but he was incredibly funny - if sometimes too sarcastic - and always polite to you. Even when joking around, he treated you like a lady, respectfully complimenting you and more attuned to your needs than your boyfriend, sometimes. 

You liked Sam, perhaps more than you were willing to admit. He was goofy and brash, but it made you smile. Often, when he noticed you silently laughing at his antics, he'd continue to do things throughout the day just to keep you in a state of near constant hysteria. 

Danny knew, you were pretty sure. Why he never said anything, and was never mad, you could only guess at. Maybe he was used to his girlfriends always falling for Sam; they did spend an extraordinary portion of their life together, so much of the time you spent with Danny was also spent with Sam. Maybe he truly didn't know and just thought you two were great friends - but that was doubtful. Your man may have been quieter and less outwardly genius than the Kiszkas, but he was certainly no unobservant fool. 

It was possible that he wasn't upset because he was in the same boat, himself - you had seen how he looked at Sam, too. Maybe he also had a crush on Sam and didn't want to bring it up lest _everyone's_ feelings got put out in the open; or, maybe he really just didn't give a shit because he knew that Sam was attractive but you were loyal - which, you were. 

Even if he didn't care, you still felt bad about it. _Danny_ was your boyfriend, not Sam, and you hadn't, so far, discussed being anything other than monogamous, let alone your feelings towards Sam. 

'I was- I _am_ a loyal girlfriend,' you repeated to yourself. 

Though, you had noticed that Sam really liked you, possibly also in a romantic fashion. His actions always seemed to be geared towards you whenever you were around; the tales got taller, the jokes got more frequent, and the hair got flipped twice twice as often. 

If you were to step back and look at the situation from a non-personal view, you would definitely say that Sam was interested in you. That knowledge - that _confirmation_ \- that your feelings weren't one sided actually made everything worse; both you and Sam were betraying Danny, in a sense. 

But, sometimes, like now when you were alone late at night, your mind wandered. Thoughts of what you could do with Sam, of what you did with your boyfriend, of what you could do with the both of them - they all swirled through your head like leaves on a windy fall day, breezing around and around too quick for you to catch them and stomp them out. 

It always made you feel guilty, especially after, but those emotions weren't quite enough to stop you, now, not when the desire had been building from months on tour and you hadn't been able to let it out. Sam was between girlfriends at the moment, a fact which your mind ruthlessly exploited as adequate enough "permission." 

There was Sam's pretty face, in your mind: his pink lips, his long, silky hair, that stunning, mischevious smile. You tried to force the fantasy to change from Sam to Danny as it continued, the guilt still gnawing at your stomach, but it just wasn't working. The hair would get darker, and the features, too, but then it would flicker and Sam was back over you, kissing your neck. One last desperate try to turn him into your boyfriend resulted in said boyfriend showing up - but next to Sam, groping him and helping him to undress you, encouraging Sam to 'go ahead' with you while he watched. 

Fuck! It was what you wanted deep down, but not what you should have. You picked up the book and opened it to where you thought you had left off, trying to occupy yourself with the fictional men if you couldn't force out the real ones in your head. 

~ "Oh, Your Majesty!" I gasped, an exquisite feeling the likes of which I seldom got a chance to feel anymore pooling in my stomach.

The king looked up at me, grinning like a hawk with my own juices glistening on his mouth. "Please, my dear, just call me Erik tonight.

I could only nod, frantically gathering my hiked dress in fist fulls as he did a most un-kingly duty. Lieutenant Moren was standing behind him, one hand on his king's back and his dark eyes trained on my face. I could not decipher the emotion in those captivating eyes, and it puzzled me greatly. 

There was lust, but for whom? Did he come upon orders, or of his own violation, having been merely invited by the king? 

I did not know, but I was not able to think much longer as Erik sat up and beckoned the Lieutenant forward. ~ 

Your breathing quickened as your eyes skimmed quickly over the page, getting enraptured in the fairytale romance again. With a long sigh, you finally stuck your hand underneath the waistband of your pants and underwear, immediately feeling warmth. 

The king and lieutenant were making quick work of getting her - at the moment, you could not remember the narrator's name, though it didn't matter - undressed, their hands working in tandem to remove her silks and layers. 

The tip of your middle finger pushed downwards, reaching your clitoris and rubbing over it. Another sigh, louder this time, and you set the book aside to quickly wiggle your bottoms down to the middle of your thighs to get more room. 

You picked the book up, eyes searching for the last line you had read. King Erik was incredibly hot, partly because he reminded you of your boyfriend. 

That was good, safe. Think of the characters and Danny - just not Sam. You mumbled "Sam" to yourself, barely even realizing it, working yourself to the story hard enough that you knew you were going to be throbbing by the end of the chapter, when it was foreshadowed that full-on action would actually happen. 

You had picked the book up out of curiosity at Target, weeks ago, and reading the back had made you blush even as you knew that it would become one of your favorites. A love triangle: a wise King, his right hand man, and a Lady with the hots for them both - it was a literary reflection of your life that shamefully excited you. 

The book was perfect, really -- you always thought that Danny was like an incarnation of one of those "good" kings in old European stories. His stature was imposing, the way he carried himself regal. Yet, he was a peacemaker at heart; kind and fair towards everyone, always thinking deeply before he came to a conclusion. 

You told him as much, once, saying that he was your beautiful prince, to which he responded to with, "Then you're my princess, and we will rule our kingdom side by side." 

You had continued the joke, saying that Sam was going to be Danny's main adviser and right hand man, which he agreed with. 

"You guys work so well together, in everything. I'm sure running a kingdom wouldn't be hard." 

Danny had laughed, wrapping his arms around your waist and bringing your body closer to his, swaying you. "I think it's pretty hard. But yeah, he'd be right there next to me and we'd be okay. Should we inform him of his new position?" 

You had thought about it, and decided that it was best to keep the little conversation as an inside joke between you and your boyfriend - the better to confuse Sam with. That boy always made the funniest expressions when his genius brain couldn't figure something out.

You sighed at the memory and ran your hand up and down your thigh for a moment, then rubbed yourself in circles, really getting into both the threesome happening in the book and your physical sensations. 

Slowly, the images of King Erik and his high lieutenant Moren morphed into Daniel and Sam in your mind. It really was just too fucking perfect -- Erik was tall and broad, with flowing dark hair, or so the novel told, a wise peace-time ruler. And Moren was always right next to him, a bit shorter and leaner but with long umber hair and a line always ready for any ladies he crossed paths with. 

Of course, the book also decided that Moren was 6'2 and had a beefy, chiseled 8 pack - and Erik was even taller and stronger - but that was erotic novels, so you ignored it. 

The men - your men - in your head were grinning at each other, their hands following the same path up and down your torso, teasing your breasts and sides, as the ones in the book. Then one of Sam's long fingers was replacing your own, alternating between slipping inside of you to gather wetness and rubbing all around your clit, working up a good rhythm.

You closed your eyes and let your head roll to the side, feeling the fabric of the couch cushions on your cheek. A soft, breathy moan tussling your hair made you jump and scream, startling you out of the orgasm that had been approaching. 

"Woah, that's hot," Danny mumbled, one of his hands coming to rest on your shoulder while his eyes remained trained on the open book lying on your thigh. The heat of his palm seeped though the fabric of your tee shirt, lighting you up even as the nerves in your stomach awoke again. 

"You... you don't think that's weird? I'm getting off to the thought of two guys sharing me, Babe." 

Did Danny actually know what you were reading? Did he understand what was implied, what you wanted? You weren't sure if you actually wanted him to get it or not, but here this situation was - no better time than now to deal with these feelings that were taking you over. 

"I know, and yes, it's super hot," he breathed against your ear, kissing it and then leaning over to pick up the book. "I saw you get this a few weeks ago, you know. I was wondering when you would read it." 

"You know?" 

"What - that you have this fantasy, or that you want Sam, too? Both." 

You tilted your head back and he was grinning down at you, looking proud of himself for having figured something out. Your heart melted a little bit; even when talking about rather unconventional sex and teasing you, your man was just so endearing it hurt a little bit. He looked like an adorable puppy with that smile on his face, happy with himself and excited for what was happening, too, you could tell.

"Well, in that case, what do you think?" You took a deep breath, getting ready to ask directly since he didn't seem mad at all. "Would you be okay with Sam joining us?" 

"I'd like that, and he would love to." 

"Wait-" you sat up more and pulled your hand out of your pants, twisting in your seat to face Danny. "How do you know he would? Have you guys talked about this?" 

What the hell?! Danny knew, Sam apparently knew and wanted to, and yet you'd been harboring all this guilt the whole time without either saying anything? Rude! 

Danny looked a little sheepish as he came around from the back of the couch and sat next to you, pulling your legs into his lap and starting to massage your calves. He looked at you woth that earnest, full-attention expression that always took your breath away and moved one hand up higher to your knee. 

"Tonight, we talked about it tonight for the first time. I... He told me that he liked you, and I told him I was pretty sure you did too, and that I was okay with it. And, uh, I said that I wouldn't mind if you two were a thing, as long as you're happy."

Danny was blushing, biting his lip and lookinh down near your neck instead of ypur eyes. You placed one hand over his on your knee and used the other to smooth over his jaw and take his lip out from between his teeth, smiling at him softly.

"Danny, I am very much into Sam, and I'm glad you're not mad about that, but I'm not going to up and leave you behind to go be with him. I still love you, so much - I just want to see what it would be like if Sam joined us for a night. I told you that the two of you work well together, and I'm pretty sure that would be true in all situations." 

He looked up again, grinning, and then leaned forward to kiss you. You sighed and wrapped your arms around his neck, bunching your hands into that soft hair you loved so much. The book fell onto the floor, completely forgotten as you wiggled around on the couch so you could lie down and pull your boyfriend on top of you.

He let you rub against one of his muscular thighs as he kissed your neck and shoulders, sighing and mumbling sweet compliments into your skin. He propped himself up with a hand above your head as the other slid down lower, squeezing your left breast, your hip, and then finally diving inside of your pants to rub your clit. 

The combination of stimulation was about to put you over the edge; Danny's leg giving pressure, his deft fingers rubbing you right on the nerve, his sweet smelling hair and his gentle yet hungry kisses -- you gasped and arched, holding him while he circled you in a steady rhythm, grinding himself against your thigh and kissing your collar bone.

You were panting and grinning once he backed up enough to let you come down; these spur-of-the-moment encounters always resulted in particularly passionate, if quick, actions. The sudden arrival of lust and emotion created an irresistible urge to get each other off as quick and as well as possible, before time caught you back up or the spell wore off. 

Danny let out a surprised sound, half laugh half "Wo-hoop" as you shoved him - gently and with love, of course - off the couch and straddled his thighs. You quickly unbuttoned his jeans and yanked down his boxers, wasting no time in wrapping your right hand around him and leaning over to suck the head of his cock into your mouth. He wiggled his hips, more side to side than thrusting up, and put his hands on your shoulders. 

You could feel his fingers running across your skin where he shoved them under the collar of your shirt; you could also feel how hard he was, practically vibrating in your mouth. Using your other hand to squirm between his thighs and all the bunched up fabric, you squeezed his balled and moved your hand and mouth in tandem, trying to bring him there.

Your boyfriend groaned and tightened his hands on the back of your neck, his balls drawing up and his dick pulsing as he came on the inside of your cheek. You worked him through it like he had done you, finally letting go with a little twist of your tongue around the head when he laughed softly and tapped your head, indicating that he was completely finished. 

Danny brought you back up to him, face to face, and kissed your forehead, then your cheeks, the tip of his nose, and finally your mouth. You let him taste his cum, knew that he didn't really mind. He swiped his tongue over your palette and shared it with you, both of you pulling back to see the other swallow and lick their lips. 

"So, Saturday?" 

"What?"

You blinked at Danny, trying to figure out what he was talking about. He grinned at you and stroked the curve of your cheek with his fingers, calluses softened by the love in the gesture. 

"On Saturday, Sam was gonna come over to work on something with me. I was thinking that, maybe, we could invite him to stay the night?"

You smiled, catching his drift; your hands went to his own face, bringing him in for another kiss. 

"Yes," you said, pulling back an inch or two. "That would be great! Remind me to change the sheets and make the bed before he comes over." 

Danny giggled and pulled you against him, laying back down on the ground and rolling around. You laughed when he wouldn't let go, and even more when he kissed your neck. When Danny was in a good mood, he got extra cuddly and affectionate, which made you happy - plus, he was totally on board with having a threesome with Sam! You mentally pumped your fist in the air and returned the neck kisses. 

~~~~

"Sammy!"

You grinned when you heard your boyfriend call out his best friend's name and run down the stairs to greet him - when they were together, it was often like they hadn't aged a day past twelve. 

You finished plumping the pillows on your bed and smoothed over the duvet one last time; getting ready for tonight. With Danny. And Sam. Fuck, you couldn't wait!

"Helloooo, I'm here! Where's the lady of the house?" Sam yelled, obviously having been let in by Danny. 

You made your way to the top of the staircase and peered down at the scene in the foyer. Sam was removing his coat while Danny knelt and helped him take off his snow-covered boots, kneeling down on the tiles before him. Your stomach quirked and heat started pooling in your pelvis, your brain hyper-aware of anything that could be construed as even remotely sexual. 

Danny looked good on his knees; the position somehow making his shoulders look even broader, and making the muscles in his legs bulge. Winter sunlight from the window shone on his hair and concentrated face, lighting up Sam's, too, when he turned to face you. 

"Aha! There you are!" 

He beamed at you, putting his hands on Danny's shoulders to help him remove his shoe - and then he was running up the stairs to engulf you in a giant hug. You grinned and wrapped your arms around his thin torso, squeezing him back just as tightly. 

Sam swayed a little and pressed a kiss into the top of your head, stroking one hand over your shoulder and down to the small of your back. He pulled back to look at you and smiled that charming Kiszka smile, asking how you were doing today. 

"I'm good, Sammy, thanks for asking," you said softly, staring at his face. 

He was so goddamn beautiful, it wasn't fair! Sam was so pretty and so sweet, it made you wonder quite often if he was human. Then he would laugh. But, you were still extremely thankful that, 1) you got to spend time with this gorgeous human, 2) your boyfriend had an amazing best friend that loved and supported him, and 3) that Sam liked you back, apparently. Like, what even?!

"Hey, c'mon, let's watch a movie!" Danny called from the bottom of the stairs, grinning up at the both of you. 

Sam looked at you then nodded, keeping his arm around your shoulders and walking with you to the living room where your boyfriend was going through Netflix for something interesting. 

You and Sam settled in the middle of the couch, just enough room on your left side for Danny to flop down next to you and stretch his long arm out behind both your and Sam's heads. He pressed play and turned to smile at you, saying that you'd like the movie he chose since it was a medieval romance. 

You squirmed and mock scowled at him, but inside you were pleased that he was clearly into the dynamic, knowing that this was his way of showing it. Sam relaxed a little more against your side and laughed at something, prompting you to tune back into the movie's opening and enjoy it with your guys. 

~~~~

"I won that, Daniel! I so won that!" 

You laughed at them, looking back and forth between both of their faces. Danny had a streak of marinara sauce on his lip and you reached out to wipe it off, sticking your finger in his mouth so he could suck if off; Sam's eyes followed. 

"Yeah, baby, I think Sammy won. His belch was way louder." 

"Ha!" Sam stuck out his tongue and then shoved another half a slice of pizza in his mouth. 

You snorted and shook your head, taking the last slice from the box, then closing it and shoving it aside. Grabbing another pillow from the couch, you added some cushion to the little nest the three of you had built between movie one and movie two, having decided that a proper hang out was done on the floor with fuzzy blankets and pizza. 

Danny groaned and stretched his arms above his head, shirt riding up and his happy trail peaking out from behind it. You decided that his lap was the best place to sit and shuffled over to him, telling Sam to "Get over here", too. You settled in between Danny's legs with your back against his solid chest, resting your forearms on his raised knees like he was your throne; he wrapped an arm around your waist and got comfier with his back against the couch. 

Sam came crawling slowly forward, stopping right at Danny's feet. He reached out and gently picked up one of your hands, lowering his head to kiss the back of your palm.

"My Lady, you look ravishing today. How may I be of service to you?" 

You grinned and knew your face was faintly flushed. Sam was still holding your hand, his warm eyes gazing up at you through the curtain of his long hair, as if he actually expected an answer. 

"You may start by takimg out the trash, and then doing the dishes, mopping the hardwoods, and dusting the mantle." 

Sam's mouth opened, no words coming out for a second, and then he sputtered and laughed, caught off guard. Danny was giggling at him behind you, one hand sitting securely on your stomach and the other reaching out to lightly yank Sam's hair. 

"Yeah, Sammy, that would be really great. Maybe you could wash the car, too." 

"I was not talking to you, I only take orders from the lady," Sam said haughtily, turning aside, though you could see the smile on his lips. 

"Oh, well, in that case..." You trailed off, searching for the courage to ask for what you really wanted. Light caught in Sam's eyes and on his hair and you found it. "I would like you to kiss me." 

Sam grinned and shuffled closer, grabbing your face in one of his large hands and leaning in to give you a soft, deep kiss. You sighed and kissed him back; it felt like your body was melting in satisfaction, starting with your lips and dripping down your throat into your belly. 

Danny hummed behind you, skimming his lips along your neck and squeezing you around the middle. You could feel one of Sam's hands crawling from your arm to Danny's at the same time as he licked into your mouth, his deft fingers running over cotton covered muscles and tying the three of you together.

You threaded your fingers through Sam's hair and nipped his lower lip, then kissed his jaw. He sighed against your ear and tilted his head back to give you more access to his long neck, his other hand going to Danny's knee. 

"Fuck, c'mon, let's get off this floor and go somewhere more comfortable," Danny spoke behind you.

You pulled back and looked Sam over - he was panting just slightly, lips bright pink and grinning widely, gorgeous as always. Danny was pressed tight against you, and you could feel his cock half hard against your butt. 

"Yeah," you nodded, standing up and only shaking a little. "Lets go upstairs. C'mon, Sammy." 

He took your hand and stood up, then leaned into your boyfriend as Danny slung an arm around him. "Lead the way, sweetheart." 

~~~~

Danny locked eyes with you, asking permission. You settled on the pillows resting against the headboard and nodded; this was, you realized, as much about Danny and Sam as it was about you and Sam, or you and your boyfriend. They desired each other just as much, their connection ran just as deep - perhaps deeper, if in a slightly different way. 

Sam had stopped his crawl towards you when he sensed the silent communication happening between you and Danny, and was now waiting at the foot of the bed, weight held by his hands and one knee already propped up. Danny came up behind him and engulfed him in a sort of hug. 

"Sam," he gasped, nuzzling at his neck. 

You smiled at Sam's surprised - though not disgusted, not at all - face and nodded again, telling him you were okay with it going this way, too. Once he had your permission, Sam practically melted in Danny's embrace, groaning and wiggling around to sit on the bed and face him. 

Sam's hands reached up to tangle in Danny's lush hair, undoing the half-up ponytail and letting the rest fall down around his shoulders. His knees bracketed Danny's hips and pulled him in closer until their foreheads pressed together. 

You breathed out shakily, feeling like you were witnessing a sacred moment, somehow. It was hot - they were hot - and emotional and incredibly exciting all at once, and it flowed through you as much as it did the two young men softly gazing at each other at the end of your bed. 

Danny and Sam were a pair, you had known since the moment you saw them. It was one of the reasons why you had wanted Sam to be the one to join you, in addition to your feelings for him yourself; that visible connection and eroticism as they worked together to undo you couldn't be found anywhere else. 

And fuck was it sexy. Sam and Danny were making out earnestly, touching each other's skin wherever they could reach. Your man grabbed at Sam's waist and pressed forward, pushing Sam down onto the bed and kissing his jaw. 

Sam was making these sounds, little whimpers and breathy moans as he wrapped himself around Danny tighter and squirmed underneath him. You pulled your pants and panties down as one and flung them towards the laundry basket in the corner, just making the rim; two fingers running all the way down to gather some wetness and then back up to your clit made you gasp. 

Sam's eyes opened and locked with yours, his strong neck exposed as he had his head back with Danny working a trail down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. His lips parted in a silent moan as Danny's teeth gently caught his nipple, and you rubbed yourself harder, keeping your gaze on Sam's face. 

He clutched at Danny's head, bringing him up for a searing kiss before flipping over and crawling out from under him, towards you. Sam grabbed your foot in one of his large, warm hands, massaging it as he settled on his knees before you. 

Danny came up behind Sam again, knee-walking forward to wrap an arm around his waist and lay his head on Sam's shoulder, both of them watching you. 

Well, there was a reason you wanted two men at once: appreciation. Of you, of them, to see it in each other. Your knees splayed wider and your back slouched more, putting yourself on display for your two gorgeous boys. 

They were watching you avidly, Danny with love, lust, and faint amusement - he knew you liked when the eyes were on you - and Sam with excited fascination. 

"Sammy, have you never seen a girl naked before?" You knew he had, clearly, but he was seriously so enraptured with your nether regions that you were curious as to what the hell was going on in his head. 

He scoffed, breaking, for a second, the persona of sexy-Sam to his most other used one: confident, sarcastic smart ass. "Of course I have! I've just never seen you, and you're absolutely gorgeous," he said, eyes still not leaving your moving fingers. 

You blushed and sighed, not sure what to say to that. Of course Sam was attracted you you, or he wouldn't have agreed to this, but it was still a little heart-pounding to hear. 

"You are, baby, you're perfect," Danny chimed in, voice deeper and gruffer than normal when he was aroused. He licked his lips and planted a wet kiss on Sam's shoulder, removing his shirt completely then gently shoving him forward. 

"C'mon, touch her," he prompted. "I wanna see both of you, and I know she wants to feel what your mouth can do. Don't you, babe?" 

"Yeah," you sighed, flexing your foot in Sam's grasp.

He looked down like he just realized he was still holding it, and started massaging again. His other hand came to your inner thigh and squeezed the soft flesh, his knuckles barely brushing against your labia. You clenched involuntarily, excited and sensitive already. 

Sam worked his hand up from your foot to match his other on your thigh, bracing himself so that he could lie down on his belly right in between your legs. He raised his eyes to look at you as he puckered his lips and kissed your clitoris, then flicked his tongue out to taste.

You shuddered at the same time you heard Danny murmur an awed praise for you and Sam, watching both of you avidly. He straddled Sam's hips from behind and leaned in to kiss you, cupping your face and putting a hand on the headboard next to you. 

Sam chuckled against you and rubbed his ass back against Danny's crotch, using his knees to lift himself. His hands slid around your thighs to hold onto your hips as he took a deep breath and went down further, sticking the tip of his tongue inside of you. He was enthusiastically licking and sucking; his lips were practically making out with your lower ones. 

His eagerness felt amazing - you slid one hand over the back of his head and used the other to pull your boyfriend back in to kiss you, Danny having pulled back to make some glorious faces as he humped Sam and watched him work. He fell forward a bit and had to use his hands to catch himself, though it ended with Sam getting completely smudged into the mattress with his face pressed tight against you.

Sam sort of moaned and laughed at the same time, hands scrambling to lift himself up to breathe. "Help, I'm being smothered in muscles and pussy!" 

You cracked up and helped Danny right himself, then grabbed Sam's shoulders to get him to come up from in between your legs. He rose, grinning and with his hair completely mused, giving you a passion-and-juice flavored kiss. 

"Mm, Sam, your mouth is awesome. Isn't it, baby?" 

"Yeah," Danny agreed, rolling over to lie next to you.

Sam looked pleased, grinning proud and yanked down the collar of your shirt, giving you a quick love bite on your left breast. You let out a startled moan and pulled it over your head, then turned to your boyfriend to help him out of his - everyone needed to be at least shirtless, it was only fair since you were naked (and damn those abs).

"Is my mouth really that great?" Sam asked from your chest, his eyes flicking up to look at you as he laved his tongue around your nipple. 

"You know it is, stop fishing for compliments." You shook your head; even like this, Sam was so full of himself - but it was endearing, in an almost frustrating manner.

"If you really want proof, come over here. You can kiss, you can eat pussy, but can you give a good blow job?" 

Your eyes flew to Danny's face, watching him watch Sam with blown pupils. You were a little shocked at how forward and in control Danny was being. He was a beast, you knew, but you weren't sure if that would be the case with Sam also there. Apparently, it was - and Sam seemed to like it, if the way his face lit up was anything to go by. 

He shifted his torso towards Danny and planted his mouth on his clavicle, sucking it and then nipping with sharp teeth, making Danny yelp a little. Your boyfriend locked eyes with you and grinned, excited. You smiled back, both happy for him finally getting with Sam, and very much turned on from it. 

You gathered Sam's hair into a loose ponytail with your hand as he made his way down to Danny's hips, kissing his happy trail. He unbuttoned Danny's jeans and you smoothed your other hand over his sharp shoulder blades, running it down the knobs of his spine and give his cute little butt a pinch in his skinny jeans. 

He laughed, surprised, and shot you an amused look over his shoulder. Sam took Danny's cock out of his boxers, eyes never leaving your face, and wrapped his lips around the head. You and Danny moaned as one and Sam closed his eyes, concentrating on bobbing his head and sucking. 

You reached your arms around to Sam's front and opened his own pants, tugging them, along with his underwear, down his hips. He obediently raised one leg, then the other, helping you get them off until he was naked and kneeling on the bed, still working Danny with his mouth and right hand. 

Sam wiggled his butt and you pinched it again, this time warm skin on skin. It was so cute and perky! You couldn't resist, so you leaned down and gave his right cheek a little bite, holding him still by the hips so he wouldn't move away. 

You kissed his other ass cheek, then moved your lips down his thigh and in between to lick his balls, then even further to his dick hanging hard and pink in between his legs. You rested your cheek against his back as you brought a hand up and stroked him, watching him suck Danny with more effort than you thought you ever put in - and you loved your boyfriend. 

Danny was breathing deeply and staring down at Sam, looking enraptured at the sight of his best friend going down on him earnestly. You thought it was really fucking hot, too - like, shit, how was Sam so attractive, *and* so eager to please? He really was a perfect fit for this three way. 

Both of the boys were too distracted with each other to notice you slip off the bed for a moment and pull open your bedside table drawer, looking for a condom. You found it and got back on the bed, stroking Sam then opening the wrapper and rolling it onto him. 

He moaned around Danny and spread his legs, seeming to vibrate with excitement. Well, you were excited too - you were finally going to get fucked by Sam with Danny here, too!

You whispered in Sam's ear what you wanted to do and he nodded, turning his head to give you a precum flavored kiss and then sitting up for minute. Danny made a wounded noise when his cock met the cool air outside of Sam's mouth, but it quickly turned into a pleasure whine when you got in position on your stomach and tilted your head, nuzzling your nose at his balls. 

Sam ran his hands over your hips and then spread your legs, encouraging you to prop up slightly on your knees like he had been. He slowly fingered you, getting you wet and ready for him while you took over the job of sucking Danny off. 

Danny put his hand on the back of your head and gently moved his hips, not choking you but following the rhythm you set. You looked up at him and wrapped your hand around the base of his cock - your man was big, and you loved it, though it was always difficult to take him fully, whether in mouth or truly inside. 

"Sammy, fuck!" 

Sam pushed the head of his cock against you, rubbing up and down over your lips, one of his calluses fingers on your clitoris. He squeezed your was with the other hand and entered you, going slow and leaning over you to kiss the back of your neck. 

You could feel Sam's hair tickling you, and Danny's thighs spreading wider around your, his sweating stomach brushing your forehead as he sat up to grab Sam by the back of his neck. 

You were surrounded by them, and it was exactly what you had been wanting for so long. They were kissing about you, you could hear it; Sam's chest was pressed to your back as his cocked pumped into you and his fingers flicked your clit; Danny was hot and hard in your mouth and one of his hands was thrust into the tangle of your bodies, holding your breast. 

Your boyfriend moaned and shouted, alternating between your name, Sam's, and "Fuckkkk, ohhh." You suctioned your lips around the head of his dick and twisted your head, knowing that always threw him over the edge - Danny came with another loud exclamation and then slumped back against the headboard, petting your cheek.

"That was amazing, sweetheart. Shit your mouth, I love you." 

You grinned at the praise and kissed his thighs, moving your hips back against Sam as he fucked you harder. He changed angles slightly and you moaned, his cock causing a pleasurable ache inside of you and his fingers perfectly rubbing your most sensitive nerve. 

Danny was showering you with compliments - how pretty you were, how good you looked with Sam, how much he loved you - when you came. He looked into your eyes and grinned, love and lust clear in his expression as his dick twitched right below your chin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon!" Sam encouraged you, mouth on your shoulders and body moving steadily to bring you to the best orgasm you'd had in quite some time. He squeezed his arms around you tightly and sobbed into your skin, cumming into the condom as your inner walls clenched. 

Sam pulled out and flung himself down on the bed to your right while you rolled to the left, landing on your side, panting. Danny had a hand on each of your shoulders, practically petting both of you like you were cats. Your eyes flew up to his and you quirked your lips, silently asking him "Really?" when he playfully scratched behind your ear. Sam, the puppy he was, looked like he was going to start wagging his tail at any second from all the physical attention he was receiving. 

"You're so pretty, Sammy," you sighed, looking at him. 

He turned his head towards you and grinned, blissed out and eyes closed held out his arms and you squirmed closer to him, Danny moving to lay down behind you and spoon you. 

"Damn, Lady, that was amazing." 

Danny nodded against your neck in agreement and you laughed, bringing Sam in for a kiss. He gave back just as good, licking your lips and exploring you with enthusiasm despite his otherwise exhausted body. 

Danny gently grabbed your face and pulled you back, leaning over you to give Sam a kiss, too. You scoffed at the outrage of being torn away from your new lover (because this was *so* happening again) and elbowed him, pushing him away to take Sam's mouth back for your own

The both of you play fought to kiss Sam, one pair of lips then the other sliding over him until Sam's face was a slobbery mess and he was laughing too much to kiss either of you back. 

"Okay, okay, stop! There's enough of me to share, but you have to take turns! God, I never knew either of you would be so greedy." 

"Sammy!" You gasped, lightly smacking his chest. "Don't talk about greed, I saw you sucking Danny's dick like it was the best thing you ever ate, like, twenty minutes ago." 

He blushed, but he also looked so self satisfied that you were sure he was coming up with some scheme, because that was a naughty-Sam kinda look. 

"Sam," Danny warned behind you, clearly thinking the same thing. 

"Hey, it's nothing bad!" He laughed, sitting up and stretching, his ribs pushing out against tan skin. "I was just thinking - we should try that again, but, this time, Danny should fuck me while you sit on my face. Wouldn't that be fun?"

You groaned and covered your face with your hands. What had you started? You were never going to be satisfied with anything but this ever again.


End file.
